


Бессмертный капитан

by roseIceberg



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чувства и мысли капитана Джека Харкнеса на следующий день после событий 1-й серии 2-го сезона сериала "Торчвуд". Также это ответ на один из глупых вопросов: Кого любил капитан Джек?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессмертный капитан

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на: http://ficbook.net/readfic/999521

Бессмертный капитан Джек Харкнесс стоял на крыше самого высокого здания Кардиффа. Ветер развевал его волосы и шевелил полы его длинного пальто. Нет, это было не пальто, а офицерская шинель времён Второй Мировой войны. 21-й век на дворе, а он по-прежнему носил эту шинель. Он очень её любил, и всякий раз, как она приходила в негодность, он заказывал себе такую же. Он врос в эту шинель так же, как и в это заёмное имя, Джек Харкнесс, которое уже давно считал своим.  
Он хотел сейчас броситься вниз и прекратить этот бесконечный хоровод лет и страданий. Но этот аварийный выход из жизни был ему недоступен. Он знал, что через несколько минут после смерти, он снова вернётся к жизни, чувствуя всю боль тех травм, от которых умер, и это возвращение к жизни будет ещё более мучительным, чем сама смерть. Так было уже много раз. Тысячи раз он умирал и возвращался к жизни, испытывая невыносимую боль. Но он бы пережил это снова и снова, он пережил бы это миллионы раз, только бы снова встретиться с Доктором.  
Время уже почти стёрло с его губ вкус того их единственного прощального поцелуя в тот день, когда Джек впервые умер. Тогда все они были готовы умереть ради того, чтобы уничтожить армады далеков. Когда Джек ожил, с далеками было покончено, а Доктор покинул его. Тогда Джек отправился в то место, в котором рано или поздно должен был появиться Доктор, но его манипулятор временной воронки вышел из строя, и он застрял в 19-м веке.  
Он вспоминал. Более сотни лет, через тысячи смертей, через тоску и мрак, одиночество и предательства, через войны и кризисы 20-го века он шёл навстречу Доктору. Образ Доктора был его путеводной звездой на этом долгом пути. Он думал, что в день, когда он встретит Доктора, всё станет на свои места, он получит ответы на свои вопросы и появится смысл, смысл его жизни.  
И вот Доктор появился, но он был убийственно равнодушным к Джеку, несмотря на всё то, что делал Джек, чтобы помочь ему. И вот в конце этого года, который никто не помнил, после того как они победили Мастера, Доктор вдруг предложил Джеку отправиться путешествовать вместе с ним. И Джек отказался. Отказался не только потому, что был обижен равнодушием к нему Доктора, а еще, потому что его обуяла гордыня, и он захотел вернуться к своей маленькой группе "Торчвуд-3", для которой он был тем, кем был для него Доктор, загадочным, почти всесильным бессмертным существом. Он вернулся к своей команде, хотя однажды все они уже предали его.  
Он думал, что он нужен здесь, в Кардиффе. О, как он ошибался. Они прекрасно справлялись без него. И Гвен Купер, которую он уже почти успел полюбить, теперь была обручена с Рисом. Он многих любил за эти годы. Или думал, что любит? Даже бессмертному нужен кто-то, чтобы хотя бы на время не чувствовать себя таким одиноким. Он любил Анджело Колоссанте, Лючию Моретти, настоящего Джека Харкнесса, с которым он успел провести всего несколько часов накануне его учебного вылета, с которого ему не суждено было вернуться. Но никого из них он не любил так, как Доктора. Джек никогда не забывал о Докторе. Когда-то очень давно в другой жизни он любил Джона Харта, внезапно объявившегося вчера и напомнившего Джеку того человека, каким он был до встречи с Доктором. А ведь в тот вечер он сначала встретил Розу Тайлер и думал, что влюбился в неё.  
Как жалел он сейчас, что вернулся назад в Кардифф, вместо того, чтобы отправиться с Доктором. Как хотел он сейчас воспользоваться своим манипулятором временной воронки, чтобы немедленно разыскать Доктора и присоединиться к нему, всё равно на каких условиях, лишь бы только быть рядом с ним, просто видеть его каждый день. Но он не мог этого сделать, потому что именно любезный Доктор снова вывел из строя его браслет-манипулятор.  
Ему оставалось продолжать жить своей жизнью в Кардиффе, руководя своей маленькой группой, царя в своём маленьком удельном княжестве под названием "Торчвуд-3", и ждать, что когда-нибудь здесь снова появится Доктор. И вот тогда он точно не упустит свой шанс.

Бессмертный капитан Джек Харкнесс стоял на крыше. Он часто здесь стоял.


End file.
